srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-03-12 - Exercise with the Enemy?
At the very least, the commanding officers of the Argama were somewhat true to their word. She hadn't been shackled or placed into the brig, and had been given food, clothing, and a place to sleep. Of course, all of these things had come with twenty-four hour monitoring. In her quarters, there were cameras watching everything she did, and whenever out in the ship, she had at least one officer who got the dubious assignment of babysitting her. Having just completed a lesson in proper laundry proceedures - including the ever important lesson about never mixing a red shirt in with the yellow ones - she is just being lead into the recreation area by a very bored looking ensign. Apparently watching prisoners is not high on the most wanted jobs on the Argama - although it's slightly higher than chicken chasing. "You've got an hour." He folds his arms over his chest and leans against the wall nearest to the door, giving her a suspicious look, and his watch an impatient one. The white-haired young woman simply gives a brief glance towards her keeper, then looks away, rolling her eyes as she mouths something to herself. Something those watching her on the cameras probably could read as 'jackass'. Pushing off of the floor, she launches towards the treadmills, which seem the only thing that actually makes much sense to her. FIVE MINUTES AGO Touya Shun and one of his copilots, the only people in their room, are arguing. The copilot in question is Katia Grineal, a young woman dressed in solid green with an affinity toward big guns and yelling really loud. As you may have guessed, this is the main reason they're the only ones there. "You're a soldier now, Touya, you admitted it yourself! Get out there and start soldiering!" Katia shouts. "Katia, just because I'm a soldier, that doesn't mean I can just go out and shoot things when there's nothing to shoot." Touya answers her, showing far more backbone than he would have a few months ago. "Well, you've gotta do something! My trigger finger is itching, and nothing's happened in weeks!" "Things /have/ been happening. You've just-" Touya starts, but is quickly interrupted. "I'm not the one who's been going out in an Astray instead of Granteed!" "I've got to work on my piloting, and a mass produced machine like the Astray is good for training." "Well, next time you sortie, it had better be in that super robot of yours! I need to blow something up!" Touya takes a deep breath and sighs. "Fine. There's no way I'm going to change your mind. The next time I go out there, it'll be in Granteed. Happy?" he asks her. "YES!" Katia yells, getting a crazy look in her eyes. Touya, being the wise young man he is, quickly leaves and heads down to the recreation center. Maybe he can hide in there until she calms down a little. That look...that wasn't a good look. When he gets there, he sees that someone is already in there, on the treadmill. He waves. "Uh, hi. I'm here to get some exercise, I guess. Are there any other treadmills or anything open?" If nothing else, Lin certainly stands out among most of the crew of the Argama. Word had spread about a Martian pilot being held captive, so it's easy enough to assume the new face fits the bill, especially with the strange assortment of winding blue tattoos that seem to curl up along her arms. The white-haired young woman is just fiddling with the straps on the treadmill, looking a little confused as she cinches one into place around her shoulder. That, of course, is when Touya's wave catches her attention. She pauses mid-way through pulling the other strap onto her shoulder, curiousity evident in her eyes. She glances from him, to her keeper, and then back again. It seems that the soldier babysitting her has decided to spend his time reading a girly magazine, which probably means he's quite distracted for a while. So, with a brief nod of head, she motions to the line of threadmills. "They're free. So long as you don't think you're going to get space madness." The medical staff had started that particular rumor, which had made talking to much of the Argama's crew just that much harder. She tightens down the second strap, and then looks at the controls, trying to make heads or tails of them. The sad fact, even though she was once a pilot, most of the control of her 'frame was done by its AI. So, the treadmill's panel comes as almost a foreign entity. Poking at it with one finger, it just beeps in response. "Hrm." With a glance over at Touya, she seems to be watching him to see what he does with the machine. It's when she's looking more closely that she seems to catch the ... hesitation? Is that it? "Is... everything alright?" Touya heads over to the treadmill next to Lin's, strapping himself in just a little easier than she did. He presses a few buttons, and the machine starts off at a slow pace with zero incline. It seems he's used a treadmill before, at least enough to be comfortable with its controls. He starts walking. "I'm fine. It's just my copilot, she's getting antsy from sitting around with nothing to do. I guess it's partially my fault, since I've been using a machine with only one seat lately, but I think she's making it out to be a bigger problem than it really is." he replies, keeping his eyes on the treadmill's slowly increasing speed via the digital readout. Lin's eyes seem to focus on the exact button combination that he pressed, trying to memorize the motions. Then, as she looks back, she hovers her fingers over each one, trying to sort out what each of them did. Unfortunately, that hesitation allows the visible tremmor in her fingers to become obvious. After two times around, she finally presses a few in a different combination than he had used. It seems to be a higher intensity workout that she's loaded, as it starts with her easing up to a jog within the first few seconds. Unlike most 'Enders', she seems in remarkable shape, although many would attribute that to the fact that she's a 'frame pilot. Even if she can't remember ever being one. "How come you've been using a different machine?" She asks, drawing her arms up in what seems like a practiced runner's positioning. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking." So many had been quite tight-lipped thus far, especially on things she would consider just making conversation. "I'd guess she's probably feeling a little stir-crazy being grounded." Like she's starting to feel, which had become slightly irksome. Touya's reached a light jog right around the same time, and he's keeping up pretty nicely. He's an Earthling, so it's a little less surprising that he's in good shape. He shrugs when Lin asks him about the machine. "I thought it'd be good for training. If I pilot a mass produced machine, without all the extra stuff that Granteed has, then it's easier to find out what I need to work on. It makes it easier." he answers, turning his head to look at her while he speaks. "The way she is now, though, I'm afraid she's going to try and do something reckless and get herself hurt. But even if I refuse to pilot Granteed to try and keep her from doing that, she'll just jump in it and try to fight on her own anyway. I've got to be there." A small smile twitches at the corner of the young woman's mouth, although it's hard to tell if it is due to being able to actually talk to someone, or if it's due to getting some well needed exercise. Her storm-blue eyes look over towards him, head canted slightly. "Why don't you just take Granteed out for something non-combat?" She stumbles a bit over the machine's name, but doesn't seem to embarassed about it. "I assume you do patrols, or something." Her lips form into a thin line, as if she were worried about saying the wrong thing. "Say you need to test something and ask for her help." Is she suggesting he lie? It seems like it, but then again - it might just serve as a possible solution. Shrugging her bare shoulders, Lin turns her head back forward, pumping her arms as she jogs in place. There are two quite visible scars on the side of her head that her short hair can't hide. "If it were me, I'd want to try to learn piloting other machines. You never know when you might need it." She laughs, amused and easygoing. "But I doubt they're going to let me near anything in the hangars. Too much of a threat." She rolls her eyes. Touya's approaching a full run by this point, but he's stopped focusing on the speed to think about what Lin said. Sure, just getting out might help calm Katia's nerves, but what if she gets the idea to try and find something to shoot, regardless of what it is? He presses another button on the treadmill's control panel, and it immediately starts to slow down. "Yeah, I do patrols. I've avoided bringing her along because I didn't want to listen to her telling me to shoot everything we come across. I guess, if it'll help calm her down, I could try it..." he says, waiting for the treadmill to come to a complete stop before unstrapping himself. He starts to head back to his room, but then Lin's last few words hit him. "Wait...threat?" As her own treadmill increases intensity, Lin seems to relish the feeling of the the speed, closing her eyes as she runs. She can't remember the last time she ran - quite literally. There is a sort of simple bliss to it. "Do you have target drones? That would give her something to shoot at." She suggests, not entirely sure where the idea even came from. Target drones? She must have used them at some point, but the memory once more eludes her. At the sound of him unstrapping from the treadmill, her eyes open again, looking over. At first, it doesn't seem as if she'd say anything at all, continuing her run as she watches the pilot start to leave. Her blue eyes are humorless, although there is a shy sort of smile that graces her lips. "Didn't you know?" She seems almost amused, although it's a bittersweet emotion. "I'm the infamous 'frame pilot. If you don't believe me, you can ask my babysitter over there." With a motion of her tattooed arm, she indicates the officer who is still dutifully reading through his magazine. "Don't worry. I don't think you revealed any secrets. You're safe from the big bad martian with no memories." The smile drops from her lips, her expression seeming almost sad. "It was nice talking to you, though." Touya mostly just looks confused. It's obvious he hasn't heard about her yet. "Yeah, it was nice talking to you too. Anyway, I need to go make sure she isn't trying anything dangerous. Later!" he says, waving again as he continues on his way to his room. In the hall, he starts thinking again. A Martian 'frame pilot? Did they take her prisoner? Why didn't he hear about it? Well, in any case, she didn't seem too bad... Well, that didn't go quite how she'd expected. At the very least, he didn't suddenly turn from friendly into accusing like the captain and admiral had managed to do only a day or so prior. "Later." She offers, raising a hand to wave, even as the treadmill begins slowing down. "Good luck!" She adds as an afterthought, pulling her arms free from the harness. Category:Logs